


Some Secrets Can Never Stay Secrets (oneshot)

by Pinkflcyd



Category: Pink Floyd, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/pseuds/Pinkflcyd
Summary: David’s mother finds out about his and Roger’s relationship.





	Some Secrets Can Never Stay Secrets (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little story I wanted to add to my collection of oneshots :^)
> 
> *This chapter includes homophobia (takes place in the 60’s)  
*I mean no disrespect to Sylvia Gilmour, this is simply fictional! <3

October, 1968

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

The sound of the clock was the only sound to be heard at that moment. The seconds were ticking away as Roger, Nick, and Rick waited for David to show up to the studio for rehearsal. But, there was no avail. 

Roger was especially worried, being that him and the guitarist had been dating for a little over a year now. They weren’t living together at the time due to both of their leases for their flats, so Roger assumed that David was simply at home. But, why would he be there and not at the studio?

“Should one of us go check on him?” Rick asked. “And by one of us, I mean you, Rog.”

Nick nodded in agreement. 

“I can do that.” Roger said as he stood up from the stool he was sitting on. “I’m a little worried... I think I’ll check his flat. I’ve got a key to it.”

“Good idea.” Nick said and stood up as well. “Would you like us to come with?”

“I don’t think we should,” Rick intervened, “What if it’s personal? I say we let Roger do it.”

“Ah, you’re right.” Nick said and sat back down. “Well, call us if you need to, yeah?”

“Thanks.” Roger nodded and shrugged on his coat from the coatrack by the door. “I’ll be back soon I’m sure, hopefully with Dave.” And soon the man was out the door and in his car. 

The drive from the studio to David’s flat was a mere three minutes, which is what made his absence even more concerning. 

As Roger pulled up to his boyfriend’s flat, he noted that his car was indeed still in the driveway, so it was obvious that he was still home...unless he’d walked somewhere, but in this cold weather? Nope. 

He made his way through the yard and up the steps, and he decided to knock first. A few moments later, the door unlocked and was opened by David, who had red eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

“Davy... what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Roger asked with a look of concern on his face. He’d only seen David cry one other time, and he didn’t like the sight of it at all.

“Come in...” David said quietly with a sniffle and widened the door so that Roger could come in. Once he was in, he shut the door and locked it behind him. Then, before Roger could say anything else, David pulled Roger into a tight hug and buried his face into the taller man’s shoulder, bursting into tears yet again. 

“Hey, hey...” Roger whispered soothingly and wrapped his arms around David, rubbing his back softly to comfort him. “I’m here, baby, it’s okay.” He had no idea why David was so upset, but he wanted to wait until he was ready to tell him. 

“She knows... she fucking knows!” David cried, his words muffled against Roger’s shoulder. 

“What? Who knows what?” 

“My mother! She knows about... us!” David cried. 

“What?!” Roger exclaimed. “How did she find out?”

David looked up at Roger with tears streaming down his cheeks. “She came over this morning and was snooping around... she found a fucking love letter that I was planning on surprising you with. God, I’m so stupid for leaving that out!”

“Jesus Christ...” Roger groaned in frustration at David’s mother. He’d only met her a few times before, and since they’d gotten together she started to seem more and more... inquisitive, but not in a good way. 

“I’m sorry that I let this happen... I can’t fucking believe it. She was so bloody angry, George, you have no idea. She told me that she never wants to hear from me or see me again... can you believe that?! My own mother disowned me because I’m in love with another man!”

“Dave, I need you to calm down-“

“Calm down?! I can’t fucking calm down! I’m sure my whole entire family knows by now. Then what am I going to do-“

“You don’t know that!” Roger interrupted. “You know, maybe she just... maybe she just needs time for it to settle in. I’m sure she was shocked, sweetheart. I’m sure that’s all it was...”

“She said she never wanted to see me again...” David repeated. “Not unless I stop seeing you.” He was able to stop himself from crying, but his eyes were still red and he was no less upset than he was a minute ago. 

The last thing David said sent a wave of worry and hurt through Roger’s body. “She said that?” He asked quietly. 

David nodded, his head hung low. “She did...”

Roger, who was now standing only a foot away from the shorter man, looked down at the ground, then back at David. “And..?”

David looked up at Roger. “And what...?”

“What was your decision?”

This made David furrow his brows. “What do you mean, what was my decision? You think I was going to leave you for the woman that just disowned me as her son?! Don’t be daft!” David exclaimed. “That was an easy decision! Of course I want you. It.. it just hurts. It hurts a lot, actually.”

This made Roger sigh in relief; it was kind of a silly question, but he just needed to be sure. “Well... I’m glad you chose me. Thank you. But...” Roger grabbed both of David’s hands. “I would just give it a few days... I’m sure things will have cooled down with her.”

“I don’t know about that...” David mumbled. “I know her. I’m sure she’s done with me, George. She doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“Well, we can only wait and see, can’t we?” 

David shrugged. “I guess so. You’re not mad that she found out, are you..?”

“Mad at who, you? Fuck no! It’s not your fault. She shouldn’t have been nosying around like that!”

David let out a soft sigh. “I know. But she did, and it’s too late to do anything about that now. And truthfully, I want to stop thinking about it... about HER.”

“I understand.” Roger said. “Will you let me help you get your mind off of it?”

“Please...”

“Can I cuddle you? Maybe you can tell me some nice stories you have, or we can talk about random things. Or we can even just sleep if you want. It’s completely up to you, sweetheart.”

Even though David was really upset, the name ‘sweetheart’ brought a soft smile to his face. “I’d like that.”

“Good. Let me just call the guys and let them know that we won’t be coming.”

“Shit! Christ, I completely forgot about that... are they mad?”

“Not at all.” Roger reassured him as he walked over to the phone on the wall. “Mostly just concerned. You get comfy on the sofa, okay?”

David let out a soft sigh of relief; that was one less thing he needed to worry about. He then made his way over to the sofa and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the side of the couch for them to use. 

Roger explained to Rick and Nick that David was having a hard time and that he needed to be there with him, so they wouldn’t be rehearsing that day. Luckily Nick and Rick weren’t too upset about that, and they rescheduled their rehearsal for tomorrow afternoon. 

Afterwards, Roger kicked his shoes off and joined his boyfriend on the sofa, where he allowed David to lay on top of him and snuggle him and much as his little heart desired. 

Even though the pain was still lingering, David was beyond grateful that Roger was so willing to help, and he was indeed helping. By the time they were all situated, all David wanted to focus on was Roger, who was telling him a random funny story from his teen years. 

Then, David realized that as long as he had Roger, everything would be okay. 

Here’s another little story I wanted to add to this collection :^)

*This chapter includes homophobia (takes place in the 60’s)  
*I mean no disrespect to Sylvia Gilmour, this is simply fictional! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it! If you have any story requests, please let me know in the comments!! :D


End file.
